The Story of the Sapling King
by Iridice
Summary: This is about a young prince who must decide whether to save his kingdom or leave it to fall even further into darkness. He must decide whether too be the hero or just a simple nobody. (Based off of KOTS or Kingdom of the Saplings by Inthelittlewood on youtube. You check both him and the series out.)
1. Prologue

There once was a kingdom that rested between the sea and the forest. This kingdom was filled with happy and safe inhabitants. It was known for being one with the wilderness around it. That was how it gained the name, The Kingdom of the Saplings.

The kingdom was ruled by a kind and just king. An elven worker that helped the previous king in his time of need. He had been chosen to rule the land when the king retired.

He ruled with a beautiful and caring queen at his side. A human princess from a kingdom across the sea. The two fell in love and had one beautiful child.

The child was a boy and he had the palest of skin and the lightest of blonde hair. His bright green eyes gleamed and sparked with life. When he laughed the breeze cooed at him affectionately. When he smiled the flowers grew taller just to witness it. When he cried the sky cried with him. When he fell asleep the trees sang him a silent lullaby.

This boy, who was one with nature, was named Martyn Littlewood. He was loved by the entire kingdom.

When he was born everyone was filled with joy.

But then, something bad happened.

A few nights after the prince's birth, the kingdom was attacked. Shadowy assailants, that seemed unstoppable, attacked the palace and went after the king and queen.

The king and the queen tried to fight back, but they could not. And so, as the entire kingdom went up in flames and filled with darkness, the king and queen took their child and gave him to one of their most trusted allies.

A woman with jet black hair and glowing purple eyes promised to take care of their child. She took the young prince and ran off into the night.

The king and the queen were slain soon after. Yet, no matter how hard they looked, the enemies could not find their child.

And so the child was taken to a safe place far away from the kingdom. The woman raised him there, in a small house far from any other human beings. She raised him as though he were her own son and never once told him who he was.

Eventually, the boy grew and she knew that it was time for him to go and decide his own fate.

He would have to make the decision himself.

Would he take his rightful role as the heir to the sapling kingdom, and take back what was meant to be his?

Or would he stay as he was and live a normal life?

Only he could decide that.


	2. Chapter 1

It was a warm spring day and nature seemed to flow in perfect harmony. Quiet humming drifted through the trees in the small forest. The wind carried the soft melody higher and farther.

Humming this melodious tune was a young man around the age of twenty two. He had light blonde hair that gleamed in the sunlight and bright green eyes brimming with life. A smile graced his lips as he walked down the path towards his home. His long russet colored cape fluttered on the breeze as his soft brown leather boots made barely a sound on the dirt road. A green tunic with a strange green design covered his slightly muscular torso, and a pair of blue trousers covered his equally muscular legs.

The man walked down the path with a sense of ease that was only found in those that had no fears or worries on their minds. After a few minutes of walking, he finally reached his destination.

The path ended at a decent sized clearing with a small and simple house made out of wood and cobblestone. Flowers hung from the windowsills and birds flew down to sit in the small birdhouses near the well.

The young man walked into the small house and smiled when he saw a woman standing inside.

She looked to be around her early thirties, but in actuality was really much older. She had long jet black hair with a small streak of pure white hair hanging on her bangs, and glowing purple eyes. A plain purple dress with a black apron hung from her feminine figure. Long slim fingers with long claw like nails worked diligently as she worked on making their dinner.

"Were exactly have you been my little princeling? You were supposed to just get some wood, not play around." The woman said without looking up. The young man smiled a bit more before making his way over to the chest nearby and placing three full stacks of small wooden blocks into it. Then he walked over to the woman and placed a small bag of apples onto the table near her.

"I did just as you told me too. I just thought that I could stick around and wait for the apples to fall. I know how much you like them." He said happily. The woman smiled a little before cleaning off her hands and picking up an apple from the bag. She gave one to the young man before happily eating her own. After finishing her apple, she wiped off her hands and turned back to the food.

"Well, I appreciate it, but you need to be careful about when you come back home. Its almost sunset already." She said.

"I can take care of myself though. Those monsters don't stand a chance against me." The young man said with a brave voice and a heroic pose. The woman smiled, giving him a light shove that made him lose his balance.

"I'm not worried about that. I just don't want you to be late for dinner." She said as she served them both some mushroom soup. The young man laughed and joined her at the table to eat. The woman smiled in a sad sort of way before eating her food.

After they finished their dinner and washed the bowls that they used, they both said good night and went to sleep.

The next morning, the young man woke up to find the woman waiting for him by the door. She was holding a bag filled with supplies and a sword in a nice light brown leather sheath. She looked at him with sad smile as he looked back with confusion and worry.

"Martyn, my little prince, it is time for you to leave." She said solemnly.

"What? Leave? Why? Why do I have to leave, and why aren't you coming with me?" He asked in a slight panic. The woman put a gentle hand to his cheek and looked him straight in the eyes.

"Its time for you to go on your own now. My time protecting you is over. Now, you must go and find your destiny. I know its scary, and I know that your probably confused, but you need to do this. You need to go and make a life for yourself. So, its time for you to go into the world and leave this forest, and me, behind." She said. Martyn looked down as he took in what she said. Then he smiled took the bag and sword from the woman that had raised him.

"Alright, I suppose that your right. I'll go and I'll be an adventurer, just like I used to say I would. But, I will come back eventually. This isn't good bye forever. Just for now...Right?" He said uncertainly. She smiled back at him and gave him a hug.

"Of course my princeling. We will see each other again. And by then, you will be the greatest adventurer in this world." She said, releasing him. Martyn smiled as he started to leave. He waved at the woman he thought of as his mother, and she waved back as he walked into the forest. She watched him until she couldn't see him anymore before going back into the house. After that, the clearing, and everything in it, disappeared without a trace.

Martyn Littlewood, the missing prince of the sapling kingdom, walked through the forest with growing determination.

He would go out and discover his destiny.

He would become the best adventurer in existence.

That much, he was certain of.


End file.
